


Love Is Nothing

by f1renze, kitzeproductions



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: Streaming, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1renze/pseuds/f1renze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Song by Liz PhairVidder: f1renzeOriginally released in 2006 as part of her Insane Angel Vidding Project.





	Love Is Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/gifts).




End file.
